The Price Of Power
by LittleMewLugia
Summary: When Optimus tells Sam to push the AllSpark into his chest, what if Sam did, and it didn’t kill Optimus? What if it gave him the power to defeat Megatron, but exacted an unforseen cost?
1. Chapter 1An Act Of Last Resort

The Cost Of Power.

Summary: AU story. When Optimus tells Sam to push the AllSpark into his chest, what if Sam did it didn't kill optimus?? What if it gave him the power to defeat Megatron, but exacted an unforseen cost?

Rating: M

Warnings: crack, gender-bending, AU, violence.

Disclaimer: Transformer's ain't mine. It belongs to Hasbro and Paramount/Dreamworks.

A/N: thanks to Sanja of the Nerdene Hyrde for sparking this bunny.

The Cost Of Power

Chapter One: An Act Of Last Resort.

Sam scrambled backwards as Megatron, wounded by the Air Force, but still determined, dragged himself towards him.

"I'll kill you!" threatened the silver mech. "Mine! All Spark!" Sam scuttled back from the enraged silver giant.

"Sam, push the Cube into my chest! Now!" Optimus cried to Sam. Sam hesitated but didn't have time to think, and whirling, he did as Optimus had asked.

Optimus staggered as Sam fled behind him, the Cube flaring like magnesium from where it had stuck between Optimus' chest plates. Optimus looked in pain, Sam saw, and suddenly he recalled what Optimus had said about 'sacrificing himself'. A lump rose in Sam's throat and his belly felt as if it had frozen solid: had he just slain the Autobot leader and his friend? Was Megatron weakened enough by the Air Force's attacks for the rest of the Autobots to destroy?

Once again, Optimus staggered as Megatron howled in rage, but then Sam noticed Optimus become more steady. Optimus himself seemed to be glowing, radiating a golden light, just as the AllSpark itself was doing. The light brightened, until Optimus' own frame wasn't visible any more, rather there was an Optimus-shaped pillar of brightness. The brightness moved, seizing hold of Megatron. Megatron struggled, howling, trying to shoot at and flail at the eye-searing form ahead of him.

The attacks did nothing to the shining Optimus-light, but then the huge mech cried out and froze as the brightness spiderwebbed over his body, and Sam and the rest of the Autobots watched in stunned silence as the hole in Megatron's chest sealed up, the leg that had been blown off was regenerated, and all the battle damage was healed. Megatron's cries died abruptly, and the bright figure caught Megatron and knelt to lie him gently on the ground as the light in his optics dimmed.

At that point Mikaela drove up in the pickup with Bumblebee. Bumblebee gave a whistle of surprise when he saw the bright form, but then shuttered his optics and warbled, an odd, beautiful music. The bright Optimus-light sang back, similar but different, unearthly and beautiful. For a few seconds the two sang, the music of the two songs mingling and playing a counterpoint around each other. Then the singing stopped.

"The AllSpark…has healed Megatron, but the Cube itself has been destroyed." Bumblebee said sadly. "Its physical form has been obliterated." Bumblebee paused to let everybody absorb this statement.

The AllSpark was the source of almost all life on Cybertron, the source of the Sparks of all those standing before him. Unless at least one femme managed to reach them - and was willing to bear Sparklings for them - their race was in danger of extinction. Bumblebee continued speaking before discussion of this issue took over from the rest of the message the AllSpark had given Bumblebee.

"It understood that it was a move of last resort, but said that there will be a cost, though I do not know what that cost will be. It says Megatron will recharge for a while, when he onlines again, he will not be a threat any more…" Bumblebee tailed off as the glowing form approached him and crouched, seizing hold of Bumblebee, who gave a startled squawk but then went quiet. As they watched, the light that still obscured Optimus' form spread to cover Bumblebee, and when it drew back from the scout, they saw that the energy had regenerated the legs that had been blown off by Starscream at the beginning of the Mission City battle.

Sam blew out a breath of air. All this dire talk of a cost had made Sam wonder if the AllSpark would take Bumblebee's life as payment for the power Optimus had wielded, but no, instead the AllSpark had healed his scout friend. He was glad, he hated to think that it might heal Megatron but destroy Bumblebee. It seemed wrong somehow. Though that still left open the question: what was the cost? Again Sam tried to swallow a lump in his throat as he figured that maybe using the power would mean the death of the mech who wielded it.

As if to confirm his fears, the bright form slowly crumpled. Sam want to rush forward but Ratchet held him back.

"No, Sam, the energy level is high and currently highly chaotic. We do not know what effect it may have on a human."

"But - Optimus Prime!" Sam cried.

"Whatever has happened has happened, Sam, the energy is dying back. It should be safe enough to approach shortly, but whatever is happening, there is nothing anyone can do to stop it." Ratchet told him. As he finished speaking, as if to prove his point, the light faded and died, leaving a crumpled heap where it had been. Optimus looked subtly different in some way, though Sam could not say how.

He was about to pull himself free from Ratchet when Optimus groaned. Sam sighed in relief: it seemed that Optimus was alive.

"Optimus?" Ratchet asked. "Prime! Are you well?"

"Dizzy..but well." Optimus confirmed , then got to his feet.

Everyone stared as Optimus stood and unshuttered his optics. His paintwork was gleaming, the battle damage gone as if it never had been, but that was not the only difference, and even Sam could see what had happened. It seemed the AllSpark had exacted some sort of price from him after all.

"Why are you all staring at me? Is there something wrong?" intoned the 28-foot tall blue and red flame-patterned femme.


	2. Chapter 2The Unexpected Price

The Price Of Power.

Chapter Two-The Unexpected Price.

A/N: Thanks to ideas from Dark Maria and Darkwolf3000 for this and subsequent chapters.

There was a long pause after Optimus' question, while everybody, both human and Autobot, wondered just how to tell Optimus why everyone was staring at him – or rather, her. The response, itself confused, came from a source nobody expected.

"Hey, Leader Prime, Y' lookin' good, if kinda different. Any orders sir? Or should that be Ma'am?"

The stares were transferred from the new femme Prime to the form of Jazz, who was standing up as smooth, unscarred, and gleaming as Bumblebee and Optimus themselves were, as well as back in one piece. It seemed that the AllSpark had not forgotten the silver saboteur before absenting this world.

"Jazz," Said Optimus warmly, and although his – no, her – voice was subtly altered and seemed somehow softer, none of the weight of its authority had been lost. "It is good to see that you are back with us." Then the second part of Jazz's question registered, and Optimus looked down, moving her hands down the subtle alterations of her frame that had occurred in the reconfiguration of mech to femme. She looked up.

"This will certainly take some getting used to. I have lost a little of my mass, but otherwise, I appear to be fully functional. Ratchet?"

"Yes, Leader Prime, my scans indicate that you are indeed a healthy, strong and resilient _femme_," stated the medic, the emphasis on Optimus' new gender only slight. "The battle damage to yourself, Bumblebee, Jazz and Megatron appears to have been fully reversed. As to your new status, I suspect that only the AllSpark has the answers to many of the questions I'm guessing that many of us either have now, or will find later."

"Does someone fancy 'splaining what's been going on to a confused young mech?" Jazz pleaded, spreading his hands wide.

"You were killed by Megatron. Sam pushed the AllSpark into Optimus' chest as he asked him to. Optimus glowed, healed the dying Megatron, healed Bumblebee and collapsed, recovering in the form you see him in now. You recovered, everyone else seems to be coping, but I'm still confused myself," Ironhide stated, the longest speech any of the humans had ever heard Ironhide make.

"Perhaps we should discuss this back at a safe location we can use as a temporary bae of operations, where we will have time to rest and think and recharge after battle?" Optimus suggested. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Ratchet, can you and Ironhide rig up a way to transport my brother there?" she asked, indicating the recumbent sliver giant.

"I can do better than that. Do you want to risk rousing him? His unique power source should make it capable for him to move under his own power by now, but do you want to risk him turning on us?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus nodded her head.

"There is much that the AllSpark left unsaid and unanswered, but one thing it _did_ assure me of is that Megatron is no longer a threat to us, the anger and power-hunger that made him so dangerous has been addressed. Please bring him back online, Ratchet, it will be far easier if he can travel under his own power." Optimus stated.

"Are you _sure_, Optimus?" Ratchet asked, concern bringing his forehead-plating down to hood his eyes.

"I am certain, Ratchet, I say to you in quad: Revive Megatron: he is no thereat to us. If you insist, I will state my request formally three more times."

"No need Prime, I trust your judgement," grumbled the medic, moving to the prone figure of the former Lord High Protector of Cybertron. He fumbled with his back.

"Where the slag is his emergency reboot switch hidden?" he groused, than as he reached further down, gave a quick pull and a grunt of satisfaction. "Should have _guessed_ it would be somewhere not the norm." he said.

There was a whine from Megatron's bulk, his optics fluttered and his limbs twitched a little. He raised a hand to his head, then dropped it again, using both hands to roll to his side and then sit up. His optics scanned the assembled group and settles on the gender-switched Optimus.

"Broth - I mean sister, the AllSpark has assured me that you really _do_ care about justice and fairness. However, it also told me that should you falter in that judgement, that I should point out your weakness, and take appropriate action should my warning remain unchallenged without sufficient reason, or unheeded where my concern is warranted."

The phrase itself could have been considered a not-so-veiled threat, but Optimus didn't seem to be bothered by this.

"Understood, and accepted." Optimus replied, giving Ironhide, who was about to point this out, a look, one that told Ironhide that he should leave it for now. The Weapons Specialist flashed his optics in annoyance, but otherwise did not react or speak. Megatron stood, took Optimus by her shoulders, and looked directly into her optics.

"I understand now that Cybertron is destroyed by our war, a bygone husk that should serve as a warning to those who discover it of the dangers posed by a war over power. I can no longer be Lord High Protector of Cybertron, Cybertron is lost to us all, but as a mech and older brother, in a situation where femmes are now valuable for a different reason than just being unique individuals, my protection is given to my sister, and my Prime."

Optimus looked at Megatron in confusion.

"Explain the reasoning and theories behind what you have just said so we can all see what you are trying to tell us?" she asked him. Megatron nodded, dropping his powerful, long-fingered hands from Optimus' shoulders.

"I am sure that you realise that Starscream and I have our differences of opinion, and have, in the past, struggled over power between each other?"

Optimus nodded. "Yes, I am aware of that."

"Well, Starscream is highly unlikely to return to me now, will likely regroup the remaining Decepticons under his own leadership," Megatron said, pitching his voice so all the assorted Autobots and humans could hear. "I will try and convince as many of them as I can that the reason for the war is gone, that we should try to find peace, and eventually an uninhabited world we can colonise and call our own. However, many Decepticons joined for the power and the control they could exert, so there are likely as many who will give their loyalty to Starscream as those that will follow me, and now that the AllSpark has gone, I believe he may change the focus of his attentions on to _you_, Optimus."

"For what reasons?" asked the Prime.

"Without the AllSpark, mech-femme Sparkmerge will be the only way to perpetuate our species, and to our knowledge, you are the only femme to have reached Earth. I fear that Starscream may try to take you to achieve that end, for what better way to revenge himself and subjugate an ancient enemy? I know that such a capture would appeal to Starscream's darkest fantasies, and his own ego. Such would also secure his position as a substitute leader in my absence to many of those he would gather as followers. There are those within the Decepticon ranks who would find the method acceptable, even pleasing."

A shot from above slammed into the ground between brother and sister, both jumping back several feet in reaction, looking up vainly in an attempt to sight their attacker.

"How well you know me, Megatron!" came Starscream's mocking voice. "I shall have to take pains to make myself less predictable under the circumstances." Everybody scanned the skies, but the Seeker was not visible, even though he should have been obvious against the mainly blue summer sky.

"Where are you? Show yourself, coward!" said Megatron in a thunderous voice, as Ironhide armed his cannons, sweeping the sky with his gaze.

"He's testing us, taunting us, trying to unnerve us. Try and stay focused, everyd=body, I think it unlikely he will risk a direct attack. He is a coward, and cowards only rarely attack a group when they are alone."

"Unless they figure they can separate an individual they percieved as weakened and vulnerable from the rest." Bumblebee pointed out. "That, and thinking they have some advantage or element of surprise, can make them bold."

"He's coming at you from out of the sun, Prime! _Move!_" Ironhide shouted in warning, tensing and taking aim.

The warning came too late as Optimus suddenly felt the Seeker's strong arms shoved under her own arms and felt his feet lift from the ground, as Starscream grabbed his shoulder-points and angled back upwards, back towards the sky.

"Got you!" the jet cried in triumph.


	3. Chapter 3 Starscream's Error

The Price Of Power.

Chapter Three-Starscream's Error.

A/N: Kudos to MajinBakaHentai for spotting last chapter one way Optimus can resist.

"No you don't!" snarled Megatron, lunging to grab for his sister's foot, but Starscream applied his thrusters at the same moment, and sped up before Megatron's grip could connect.

Optimus, however, was not giving up without a fight either, and was struggling in the Seeker's grasp. Starscream tightened his hold, pulling Optimus' back harder against his own chest, tightening his hold around Optimus' shoulder spurs

"Give up struggling, Optimus, I am larger and more manoeuvrable than you and the sky is my element." Starscream taunted. "Accept the inevitable, accept your fate, it will be easier for you if you don't resist me."

Optimus merely twisted and struggled all the more, using his legs to create a destabilising swinging motion.

"Go to the Pit, Starscream," he replied, "I will fight you until my Spark has no more energy to exist. You forget, I still mass more than you do, and _that_ is to my advantage."

Indeed, Starscream realised, he was having to expend more fuel than anticipated to lift the bulky grounder as well as his own mass. Optimus' struggles increased that pressure, but Starscream decided the end results would justify the extra useage.

"Once I gain enough altitude, I can use my afterburners, and your mass will make little difference to me." He said. "You're _mine_, Optimus, mine and whatever followers I gather and grant the use of you to."

Optimus realised that every metre of height Starscream was gaining was a further metre she would fall if her struggles succeeded in breaking Starscream's hold on her: a fall from this height could have severe consequences. It didn't stop her struggling, however, she would worry about that at the time. Maybe she could snag a building on the way down to break her fall.

A shadow abruptly cut off the sunlight, and Starscream assumed it was a drifting cloud until he heard Megatron shout "Not with MY sister!"

Starscream jerked his head up to see the menacing silhouette of Megatron dropping rapidly from above. He had forgotten that Megatron could fly, and had forgotten that Megatron was the only Decepticon flyer faster than he was. Starscream was usually more manoeuvrable, but not while holding a four-ton Prime. Although he tried to dodge, the extra weight slowed him down, and Megatron grabbed hold of one of Starscream's wings with one hand, digging his claws in deep, making the Seeker scream.

"My wing!" he cried, and his grip on Optimus loosened. Megatron noticed, and seized the other wing, the claws pressing on the surface of it threateningly.

"If you do not put my sister down and leave, I will shred them _both_," Megatron growled.

"Okay, okay, just don't destroy my wings, have her, she's yours!" Starscream said. Optimus was looking up, and saw the evil glint that appeared in Starscream's optics, just before the Seeker jerked his arms apart and dropped her.

"You want her, _you_ get her!" he said. Megatron immediately released Starscream's wings, and dived towards his plummeting sibling. Starscream headed up, putting as much distance between himself and his assailants as possible. He would be well away by the time Megatron had the time to give chase.

Optimus knew that if she hit the ground at this speed from that altitude, her structural integrity would not cope with the force of impact. She was still somewhat top-heavy, and although she had begun her fall feet-first, her arms were now below her feet, as she tipped in the air. If her feet were lower, she might have been able to absorb the impact by bending them, but as it was, her only chance was that her truck form necessitated very powerful suspension springs, and she had one at the top of each arm in 'bot form. She stretched out her arms as she hurtled down, hoping the springs would be enough. She might be lucky enough to just require Ratchet to completely rebuild her arms after she landed.

As she braced, she suddenly felt another's long arms circle her chest, and felt legs wrap about hers as a shadow fell over her. At first she struggled, fearing that it was Starscream again, but then she heard Megatron's familiar low tones say "It's okay, I've got you, he's gone, you're safe."

Her legs were released and she realised that her drop back down to the earth had been slowed just in time. As Megatron brought her down in a controlled descent, her feet brushed the road surface. Megatron released her and she landed on the road, swaying slightly, then recovered her equilibrium as Megatron somersaulted and landed behind her.

Ironhide and the others were already on their way, and gathered around, asking Optimus if she was okay. She nodded, waving aside their concern.

"May I suggest we find somewhere safe to go where we need not watch our backs or the skies?" asked Optimus, the too-close encounter having shaken her more than she was willing to admit.

At that point Lennox and Epps and some other soldiers turned up in the battered Jeep. They raised their guns when they saw Megatron, but Ratchet moved to stand between them. Surprised not only that the Autobot blocked their firing line, but that Ratchet's back was to Megatron, they lowered their weapons uncertainly.

"It's okay, the AllSpark did something to him, he is no longer a threat to you or us," Ratchet explained. "He has already proved this by chasing off Starscream, the Raptor mimic that destroyed half the jets you deployed. It has also done something odd to Optimus, and we could use somewhere to rest up, and think, and talk things through. Any suggestions from you would be very welcome."

Will looked a bit dubious, but Ironhide said "I believe he is sincere. I can watch him if you want, if he shows treachery, we will deal with him accordingly."

Will nodded - he trusted the judgement of the alien soldier, he reminded himself forcibly that the Autobots and Decepticons had been at war before the first human had even existed, he figured they'd know when and who to trust or not trust. He decided to ask about Optimus later, but the Autobot medic was correct: out in the open with a rogue jet still at large was not the time or the place.

"We may be able to help you there. There's an abandoned military base not so far from here, but closer to Tranquility. I can probably get clearance for you to use it, in the short-term at least," he said. "We'll see if these dinosaur radios will get through enough to give us clearance, we may as well head that way anyway, it's better than standing here and being obvious targets if that jet-thing come back."

"Agreed." Optimus said. She looked at the others.

"Brother, could you give us air cover, just in case?"

Megatron's response was to flip into Cybertronian jet form, hovering nearby. Optimus watched as Sam and Mikaela were put down by Bumblebee, who had come running over to where Optimus and Megatron had landed with one human carried carefully in each hand. Then Optimus said "Okay, Will, lead the way, we will follow. Everybody, transform and roll out." She gave example by doing so herself.

Once everybody was in alt, pointing the right way, and had any humans they were associated with seated within them, Lennox, who had moved to sit in Ironhide, gave Epps a signal, and Epps gave the order to move on. The Jeep went first, followed by an unlikely convoy consisting of a semi-truck, a Search and Rescue vehicle, a Solstice, a Camaro, brought up at the back by a pickup, and accompanied by a sleek jet that had not been built by human hands which moved soundlessly above them.

A few days before, the sight would have had Lennox and Epps staring, Now, considering the other unlikely things they had seen, been attacked by, spoken with and shot at, it didn't even warrant a second glance.

Optimus was not, Lennox mused, the only one who's life had been changed that day.


	4. Chapter 4: Temporary Sanctuary

The Price Of Power.

Chapter Four:Temporary Sanctuary.

On the way, Epps did manage to get through on the dinosaur radios, and the Base was officially approved as a temporary refuge for the Autobots. On the way, Ironhide also told Will as much as he knew about what had happened to Optimus.

After everyone had recharged, or slept and eaten, Will found some flip charts, and hung three of them up.

" I was thinking we can write down things we do know, things we wonder about, and possibilities," he said. "First of all, we know that Ratchet said the Cube would destroy him, but it didn't." Epps said writing 'Ratchet said cube would kill-which it didn't.'

"I guess I just assumed it, because the Cube is raw power. Even the legends suggest it."

"What legends?" asked Will. "Do the oldest legends about this say anything about destruction?"

"There are different legends, but the oldest says that if the Cube's power is used in a manner that will destroy the Cube's physical form, a cost will be exacted," Ratchet said. "Nobody is exactly sure what that cost would be. I guess we all just assumed it would be death, but as the Cube is our means of reproduction, then it may be a failsafe to ensure the continuation of our kind."

"Is that what will happen to me?" asked Optimus. "Am I, after all, to be passed from mech to mech as Starscream implied, even if it is between Autobots and not Decepticons?" She looked at Ratchet with worried optics, her limbs quivering with tension.

"Prime, our race is not what I would call in danger of dying out, at least not at this moment in time and likely not for a long time," Ratchet said, as Megatron moved over to Optimus and put an arm round her shoulders comfortingly. "Other femmes may arrive, somewhere out there are the last sparklings produced by the AllSpark before it was launched into space. You will need time to adjust, and the choice of whether to go with somebody or not is and must remain yours and yours alone."

Optimus nodded. "Thank you." she said. Will turned and wrote on the 'know' chart 'Legend speaks of cost' and 'others out there – more femmes?' and on the 'possibilities' chart 'Species failsafe to change mech to femme?'

"On the subject of Optimus needing to go with someone of her own free will, what about courtship as a way of formalising the request? The mech gets to know Optimus in a non-sexual recreational situation?" Mikaela suggested.

"Dunno, I think it varies from person to person." Ironhide said, "With Chromia, she walked over, looked up at me and said "Do you want to waste time on messing about with niceties or do you want to go straight to interface." We were alright with that."

Mikaela quirked an eyebrow.

"Charming," she said sardonically. "I guess that's the 'out and honest' approach but I don't think it's a line that you should use on Optimus. I honestly think she'd feel better about it if she sets the pace."

"Something else we will have to consider seriously is the very real possibility that Starscream will try to take Optimus again. As far as he is concerned, it will be revenge and species survival in one neat little package. Optimus, you have to be aware of the risks wherever you are, and be prepared to fight – and fight dirty if necessary – to protect yourself against Starscream and his schemes for abducting you."

"I'll see if I can rig you some weapons, Prime." Ironhide said. "Chromia showed me some neat little gadgets and I think I can rig at least one as a backup."

Optimus nodded. "Thank you, Ironhide." she said. "I know we can all work around this and get to grips with the present situation given time, as long as we all try to work with one another, and try to sort out misunderstandings before they become issues or arguments. You have all proven able to put aside personal quarrels when needed, even you humans in the short time we have known you. I thank you for your patience and understanding in this current situation."

"Well," Will said as he sat down, "is this base okay for your current needs? If it is, I think once the President and Senate find out how much of the US's collective ass you saved, they will likely be happy to give you this place as a permanent base. I got the impression that SecDef Keller is willing to advocate co-operating with you to some of the more stubborn generals, so, if there is anything else you guys think you need, well, start mking a list because within reason, I'd say you should be able to get what you ask for."

Ratchet looked up.

"I could do with metal, circuitry, certain items of nanotechnology to make medical spares from. We were lucky this time, the AllSpark healed our wounded, but if I know Starscream, there will be more battles to be fought and we're unlikely to get that sort of benefit twice."

Megatron nodded. "I also know Starscream's fighting style and favoured attack pattern. As I will likely be your only source of air support, that is an advantage we can and should exploit."

Will nodded.

"Ratchet, not only can we provide you with our own circuitry and computerised items - including some ultra top-secret items and blueprints retrieved from the break-up of Sector Seven - but if you can provide blueprints, some of the scientists retained from Sector Seven could make you anything that needs more than jury-rigging, so make a list and think through what you'll need." Will smiled as he saw Ratchet's optics glow hotter as a look of hope spread over his faceplates. Had Ratchet been a human, Will decided, he would have been rubbing his hands together in glee.

Epps stepped forwards.

"Mister - er - Megatron?" he asked uncertainly. The big silver mech turned his head to look at the black airman. Epps couldn't help but take a step back: the towering Cybertronian had been an enemy not so long ago, and his optics still burned a fierce red, both factors not helping with human instinct thrown into the mix. Epps caught himself and stopped backing off.

"I'd be willing to pledge human air support, but others may not be so keen, especially as this Starscream character appears to be able to disguise himself as one of them and then shred them in mid-flight," he said. "Do you think that you could try to stop him attacking our planes if they were deployed to assist you, and if so, can you tell him apart from our planes, and attack him but avoid harming them?"

"Yes, and yes," replied Megatron. "If we called for air support and you came to our aid, I could probably keep Starscream occupied enough to enable your planes to attack without Starscream retaliating. My scanners can tell me which plane is a Seeker, and which ones are drones." He nodded. "Your assist would be welcome, and I can also give information to your pilots about Starscream's fighting style and standard battle plan."

Epps saluted, the gesture given to convey respect.

"Thank you Sir, I believe such information would prove beneficial," he stated. Megatron inclined his head and half-shuttered his optics: a greeting, used long ago on Cybertron, of one trusted equal to another. Epps appeared to recognise it as such, nodding himself, and muttering "Thank you" as he sat back down.

Ironhide raised his head as one of Will's dinosaur radios crackled to life: it was one of the men Will had left on watch at the Base gates.

"Sir, there's a cop car out here - well it was a car but it's now a robot - demanding to speak to Optimus Prime." The soldier paused: a familiar, guttural voice could be heard in the background but the words were too garbled to hear.

"Sir, he has demanded that Optimus Prime step out to speak, and asked if Megatron would accompany him if he would." The soldier paused again.

"He says if Optimus does not come out within fifteen minutes, he will take it as an act signifying a desire to resume hostilities, and will start to attack the Base."


	5. Chapter 5: Barricade

The Price Of Power.

Chapter Five: Barricade.

There was a brief silence in the room following the soldier's statement before Optimus looked at Megatron, who nodded and rose.

"Okay soldier, tell him that the Prime has agreed to go out and meet him, and will bring Megatron with - er - him." Will said as the two headed for the exit.

When they stepped out, the sun was shining brightly from a mid-afternoon sky, the recharging and working things out had taken almost a day.

"He is likely to be here to speak to me, but his reaction to seeing you might be interesting to watch," Megatron stated to Optimus. "I am not sure if he knows of your new form: he certainly is not likely to have _seen_ it."

They soon got to the gates: the two soldiers were standing either side of the gates stiffly, disguising their obvious fear of the Decepticon frontliner crouched menacingly a few feet away. As he noted their approach, Barricade rose from his crouch to stand tall and proud.

His optics flickered open and shut rapidly as he spotted Optimus, but aside from that he showed no other signs of surprise at the Prime's new appearance. In fact he made no other sign that he had seen Optimus at all, his optics moving to regard the tall form of Megatron who was stood by Optimus' side.

"My Lord Megatron." he said. "I have come to report to you. Apologies for my late arrival at Mission City, but I went to aid a fallen comrade." Barricade popped his bull-bars open and allowed Frenzy's limp and broken form to slide out of his chest compartment and lie in his hands.

"His Spark is still alight, but I do not know for how long: his body is so badly damaged that self-repair may take too long before his Spark runs out of power." Barricade knelt before Megatron, and allowed his chest plates to relax. "If you wish my life for not immediately joining you in battle, it is yours to take."

Optimus realised what Barricade was doing as Megatron placed his open hand on Barricade's chest: he was leaving his spark-chamber exposed so that Megatron could crush, pierce or otherwise destroy it if he so wished. Optimus was about to speak, to plead with Megatron to spare the frontliner for trying to save Frenzy, when his brother spoke.

"Your life is mine, to deal with as I see fit. I return it to you: your actions were carried out in the name of compassion and logic, not treason. It would not be wise to anger Soundwave: even I would prefer not to face him to explain the death of one of his cassettes." He smiled a little, and removed his hand as Optimus sighed silently through his vents in relief. Then Megatron spoke up again, this time to Optimus.

"I believe reference was made to the treaty of Iacon earlier?"

Optimus nodded.

"Permission to invoke Protocol Four, to allow Frenzy to be treated and Barricade to come with him as a companion?"

"Agreed," Optimus stated. Megatron turned back to Barricade.

"Protocol Four of the Treaty of Iacon states that Frenzy will be allowed in to have his injuries treated," Megatron explained. "You will come in to be his companion or friend. You will both be granted limited freedom to roam the Base, and will be provided with fuel and any other needs you have. Now, if you will accompany us, we will take Frenzy to Ratchet: with his help maybe _neither_ of us will have to face an angry Soundwave."

A range of emotions flickered over Barricade's faceplates: surprise, gratitude and relief the three dominant emotions. He moved forwards as the two turned, walking between them. As he slid Frenzy back into his chest, he said to Optimus, "You look very different. What happened to you, and how?"

Optimus chuckled at Barricade's bluntness.

"Sam put the AllSpark in my Spark at my request. The general consensus on this was that it would kill me. It seems the AllSpark chose to remodel me instead of kill me. As it is now gone, we theorise that my change from mech to femme is some form of failsafe, a way of making sure the race does have a chance to continue."

"So you're expected to replace it?" Barricade asked. "I think I would have chosen death. You do realise that Starscream will probably try to take you for himself?"

"He has already tried once and failed." Megatron stated. "On that subject, why are you here with me, Barricade? Do you not want to continue the war and fight beside him as you obviously have done for thousands of vorns now?"

Barricade didn't answer immediately as they walked into the room where everyone else was waiting. Sam spotted Barricade first and paled, shuffling back on his butt behind Ironhide.

"Easy, Sam, everybody, he's here on our invitation under Protocol Four of the Treaty of Iacon. He has an injured companion with him." As Optimus spoke, Ironhide, who had raised his cannons, lowered them. Sam stayed where he was but returned to a more normal colour.

"Injured? Where?" asked Ratchet, standing and moving over. Barricade opened his chest compartment and took Frenzy out, and Ratchet put out his hands, carefully cupped.

"Give him to me, I will see what I can do."

When Barricade hesitated, Ratchet twitched his fingers in a beckoning gesture and said "I have my medical tools and carry spares integrated into my own systems for situations just like this. Please, let me treat your friend."

Barricade made a decision, and put the small silver hacker into Ratchet's hands with a tenderness only Megatron had seen the frontliner ever display before. Ratchet found a surface he could use, sweeping dust and any junk off it, and put Frenzy down. He straightened, and began to scan.

"Now, we should leave him to his work. I ask again: why do you come to me here rather than go back to Starscream?" Megatron asked Barricade again.

"I am here because my loyalty is to _you_, My Lord, not some cowardly, glory-grabbing, arrogant, snivelling Seeker who wouldn't know how to lead if you downloaded the information directly into his processors!" Barricade said angrily.

It was Sam who spoke into the silence that followed this statement.

"Woah, you _really_ don't like him, do you? What'd he do to piss you off?"

"Starscream has so many faults you would expire of old age before I could finish listing them, fleshling," stated Barricade. "He likes to take all the glory for any mission but none of the blame, and will connive and lie in order to do so. If he pulls out of an attack through his cowardice, he lies about enemy strength, or places the blame on the shoulders of one of his underlings. He sends in his army to take any fire, than swoops in to finish the enemy off when they are already defeated and dying, than takes all the credit. I could go on, but as I said, your life - and our time - is too short."

"I see," Megatron said. "You are aware that the AllSpark is gone, and we can thus neither restore Cybertron to its former glory nor take over the universe as a result? I have chosen to guard my new sister against threats such as Starscream, other Decepticons, humans, rogue Autobots, or other such threats. That is a short term goal, long term goals will take time to put together. Do you still wish to follow me? If not, once you and Frenzy are cleared by the medic as healthy, you may go. Your decision will not influence how you and he are treated while you are here."

Everybody was interrupted by a clang of metal over by Ratchet. Sam yelped as he saw Ratchet, who had removed a section of abdominal plating, reach inside himself and began disconnecting wires and circuit boards and various bits and pieces that Sam could not even have started to try naming.

"What's he doing? He's pulling his insides out!" he cried.

"Only those I don't need, most of this is repeated inside me five or six times as redundant systems," Ratchet stated. "I've done this many times, it doesn't hurt, so don't worry." Indeed, although the pile by Frenzy began to grow, Ratchet seemed unaffected by its removal. As Sam watched, the medic grabbed a wire and began to weld it to an unseen part of the small silver mech.

Barricade, who had also looked up, turned back to Megatron.

"My decision stands: I stay with you, my Lord." He looked at Optimus.

"I request your permission to stay at this base with Megatron: he is my Lord."

"Certainly." said Optimus.

"Barricade, I am grateful for your assist, but I must ask that if Optimus gives you an order, you carry it out as you would if I had given it." Megatron said. "I am her Protector, but _she_ is the Prime. It is with _her_ permission you stay here: please respect that." Barricade nodded.

"Unless it is in direct contradiction to an order you gave me," he said to Megatron. "In which case I will refer back to you."

"That seems fair," Optimus stated as Megatron nodded. "Thank you, Barricade."

They all turned back to watch Ratchet working on Frenzy.


	6. Chapter 6: New Arrivals

The Price Of Power.

Chapter Six: New Arrivals.

One orn (13 days) later.

Thundercracker was flying on sensors alone.

He was inwardly cursing Starscream for several things by this point. He was cursing him for coming to look for him to keep on fighting when he could have gotten on with Skywarp, or even by himself, in peace. He was cursing him for continuing outward to look for more followers instead of escorting him and Skywarp back to Earth. Most of all though, he was cursing Starscream for not warning him that between this system's fourth and fifth worlds was a band of fragging big _rocks!_

It was those rocks that were the reason most of his sensory systems had closed down. It was the reason his communication system was out of commission, so he could not speak to Skywarp. It was the reason he was badly enough damaged that he feared he might permanently offline upon landing. However, there was nothing he could do about it now.

Focusing the rest of his damaged nav equipment to land near the provided co-ordinates, Thundercracker was aware of his cometary form's outer shell heating up just before his processors sent him into recharge.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

"Prime! We got incomin' nearby. Landin's!" Jazz announced.

"Ours, or theirs?" the Prime asked.

"Theirs," Jazz said after checking the signal frequency and wavelength.

"I'll go and see who it is," Megatron said. He strode out of the base, switched to alt, and took off as Jazz spoke again.

"Sir, preliminary analysis suggests that both of the new arrivals have sustained damage, likely from passin' through the Asteroid Belt."

"Okay, I'll warn Ratchet," Optimus said, comming Ratchet even as she spoke. Ratchet commed back readiness from the room he had claimed for his med bay. He had taken Lennox at his word when ordering, and SecDef Keller and the military had delivered. Ratchet now had three big steel tables, each big enough to hold a Megatron-sized 'bot if needed, a proper storage area, and had submitted many blueprints as well as taking everything mechanical-related that the Army offered. He had spent the last week or so taking inventory and sorting spares, with the assist of the newly-repaired Frenzy, and Optimus could not remember the last time Ratchet had been so _happy_.

Patiently, she waited for Megatron to return.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOooOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Thundercracker came online slowly, and had to collect his thoughts before remembering why he was blind and injured. He tried his communications systems, tried to contact Skywarp, and received only the interference caused by damaged systems and cosmic rays. Half his sensor array was still offline, and he could feel damage slowly self-repairing all over him.

Carefully he disengaged from cometary alignment to bipedal mode. What little was left of his sensors detected organic life and mechanical drones. His instinct kicked in, the want, the _need_ to take a disguise overriding even the pain in his systems and the damage report warnings his processors were receiving.

The Seeker managed to gain his footing, though one leg was refusing to bear weight properly, and attempted to move towards the nearest concentration of vehicles, panic mixing with the insistent urge to take a disguise form. How was he to find a suitable disguise form when his optics were offline and his flight propulsion non-functional?

He could hear and feel he realised, the wind and engine sounds of an inhabited world sounding in his audios, and he could feel soil and organic plant matter beneath his feet. He fell, the damaged leg unable to support him and he cried out, hitting the ground hard.. He clawed his way forwards with his arms, needing to take disguise, though how he would find an aerial alt in this state was a mystery.

He was abruptly aware of the presence of another, heard them transform and felt the shudder of their landing. Landing? Another flier!

"Skywarp!" he said gratefully. "Help me, I need to take a disguise form."

"Here, I'll take you to somewhere to get a flying form." spoke a voice that was not Skywarp's. He felt himself lifted in strong arms, felt the form holding him tense and leap and become airborne. The voice, although not Skywarp's, was still familiar, but Thundercracker's addled processors could not work it out, so he decided to leave it. The figure was being helpful, so it was friendly, and that was all that mattered at the moment, except gaining an alt mode, which the figure had promised to help him with.

A few minutes later he felt the figure land, and what little of his sensors were working could pick up the forms he needed. Sleek fuselages, smooth nosecones, powerful thrusters, and strong wings registered, and his processors calculated which of the different forms would be most appropriate for his build and mass.

His sensors soon found a match. "Over there." he pointed, and he was carried until the vessel was unobscured by those around it. Thundercracker stretched out his hand, his scanner taking in the dimensions and structure of the aircraft. The clamour from his instincts quieted as his transform-morphic circuitry absorbed the data and made the necessary alterations to his form. He folded down into his alt.

It was then, once the instinctive drive was gone, that the full extent of the damage overtook Thundercracker. Warnings and overrides flashed in his processors, ones he could no longer hold off. He felt himself shift back into robot form, and felt those same strong arms catch him as he fell, lifting him, supporting him. He was safe…

With that surety, he fell into enforced recharge once more.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Megatron lifted the Seeker's limp body and kicked off into the air again. He briefly headed for the other landing site, on the off-chance that Skywarp might be similarly injured, but when he got there the crater was empty. It seemed Skywarp had gotten off lighter than his wingbrother.

Turning, Megatron flew back to the Base. They could worry about Skywarp current priority was to get this one to Ratchet.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOooOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

"A _Seeker?"_

Ratchet drew his brow plates down over his optics and scowled, glaring at the recumbent Thundercracker as Megatron put him on one of the worktables.

"You won't treat him?" Megatron said in surprise. "I heard that you treated anybody. If I'd known you had a prejudice against Seekers…"

"I _don't!_" Ratchet growled, cutting the larger mech off. "I will attempt to treat _anyone_ in need, I cannot see that ever changing, it's what _any_ half-decent medic does! But what I know about Seekers can be coded into a chip the size of a human hair follicle! Maybe it has escaped your notice, but the Autobot ranks are not exactly _overrun_ with fliers."

Megatron chuckled. "I see your wit and sarcasm have not left you during my extended absence from Cybertron," he said. "However, I know a few basics when it comes to Seekers, I have been around them, including this one, long enough to pick up a few things."

"Then let's stop vocalising and start repairing," Ratchet said. "Everything in the stores is number coded." Ratchet ran several medical scans over the injured flier.

"Okay, I think I have enough to do most of this. Bring me components G1, S2, and T7. We can start on the simple stuff and work up." Popping open his leg plate, he began pulling out spools of wiring.

Still chuckling, Megatron headed to get Ratchet what he'd requested.


	7. Chapter 7: Thundercracker

The Price Of Power.

Chapter Seven:Thundercracker.

As Thundercracker came back online, several things were apparent to him.

First of all was that there was no pain, and no damage report warnings being sent to his processors. This either meant that he had repaired, self-repaired, or was, conversely, more glitched than he had been before.

He instinctively started up a pre-flight subroutine, that would carry out all the checks and diagnostics he would need to work out if he had been repaired, or was breaking down further. As he did, he noticed the absence of wind, and the sounds of machinery, footsteps, and voices. This suggested he was inside a structure, and not alone.

It was then he recalled being carried by someone who had helped him gain an alt mode. He remembered the feel of the arms, the sound of the voice. Belatedly he recalled whom that voice belonged to, the realisation making him hurriedly online his optics and sit up, fast.

He looked around, seeing what had to be a jury-rigged medbay, and as he sat up, his pre-flight check results came back. Structure: sound. All flight systems: green. Flight controls and mapping: online. Gyros: online and green. Fuel status: maximum capacity.

This last was a pleasant surprise for the Seeker: his fuel had been run dangerously low trying to dodge asteroids. These results and the evidence of his optics answered his questions: somebody had brought him in and he had been repaired, and evidently, fully refuelled. The question still remained, however, where he was and who had fixed him.

He got the answer to his second question when footsteps heralded someone coming to see him: a moment later the Autobot medic Ratchet rounded the corner. Thundercracker had not been expecting it to have been Autobots to have fixed him, not when Megatron himself had assisted him, or maybe that was an addled memory?

Thundercracker instinctively struck a defensive pose and raised one arm blaster to point at the medic's chest. The medic stopped walking, gave him an annoyed glare, and scowled.

"I spend the last three joors repairing you and _this_ is how you thank me?" he said. "Or maybe you would have preferred me to leave you looking and feeling like five different kinds of slag?"

Thundercracker realised how ungrateful he must seem and lowered the arm blaster, figuring that the medic wasn't a threat: if he'd wanted to slag the Seeker, he could have left him unrepaired or accelerated the damage already done, but had instead chosen to fix him.

"I thank you: I apologise for my hasty reaction, you were not whom I was expecting to see. Where is Skywarp?"

"Megatron said that by the time he reached his landing co-ordinates he was no longer nearby," Ratchet stated. "We surmise he landed in better condition than you, and managed to find an alt mode and continue on his way unhindered."

"Megatron? Then I didn't imagine it. How come he brought me you you? Was I in that bad a condition that he was forced to seek _your_ aid?"

Ratchet scowled again. "Nobody need feel _forced _to seek my help in matters of injury: I give my knowledge and aid freely, regardless of faction. Sit down again, Thundercracker, and relax, and I will explain to you what happened before your arrival.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

A half-hour later, Thundercracker had been told everything, from the tracking of the AllSpark to the planet they were on, to the discovery of Megatron, the Mission City battle, and the placement of the AllSpark in Optimus' chest by the human boy. He was told the story of the AllSpark's destruction, the change it had wrought upon Optimus, the repairs it had effected through Optimus on Megatron, Bumblebee and later Jazz, and the subsequent kidnap attempt by Starscream, and Megatron's rescue of the femme Autobot leader.

"So…to sum up, Optimus is a femme through the power of the AllSpark, Megatron has chosen to take on the mantle of Protector of the Prime, and Starscream now leads the Decepticons?" Thundercracker asked. Ratchet nodded.

"Well, I guess Starscream got what he wanted, but it does lead me wondering just what the fight is _for_ any more," the blue Seeker stated.

"Starscream will fight for _revenge_," stated Megatron, as he walked in, Optimus Prime by his side. "Revenge on the Autobots and humans in general, and on the human boy and Optimus Prime specifically. Bumblebee is the human's guardian, and I choose to act as my sister's."

"Megatron!" Thundercracker exclaimed, turning his head to look at him. His optics tracked a few feet to his right and down, and he gave a soundless gasp, his vents stalling and his optics dilating, "and Optimus Prime..." he said, a note of admiration creeping into his voice as his optics travelled up and down the Autobot leader's altered frame. "Pardon me for staring, but the AllSpark has done a good job, you're actually very attractive for a groundling."

As Megatron shot Thundercracker a look, he realised how his intended compliment could be taken as an insult. He brought one black hand up to his mouth in reaction, but Optimus' own reaction was a chuckle, still quite deep despite her switch of gender.

"Thank you, I appreciate the comment although similarly, I think _you_ would be more attractive with a semi-truck alt. However you are a flier, and I am a grounder, and we must learn to appreciate that difference is not necessarily a bad thing. After all, it isn't as if we can switch environments and alts at random and at whim. We should all try to appreciate what we have."

It was the first time Thundercracker had ever heard it suggested that his Seeker form was anything but sexy, and his mouth dropped open with astonishment, usually he was used to groundlings being completely admiring of his beautiful wingspan and elegant fuselage. He shut his mouth quickly and tried to wipe the surprised look from his faceplates.

"Well, groundling or Seeker, you can't go wrong with a red and blue colour combo." he stated. "I did not mean to sound unappreciative."

"As Ratchet stated, he will treat any who are in need, Thundercracker, but I am glad you are here, for I have told you what has happened and would be interested in hearing what your plans are for the future," Megatron stated. "It seems to me that Starscream's new quest for revenge involves more risks than benefits. He wishes to capture my sister and force her to bear sparklings for himself and those he favours. In my opinion, a willing interface is far more easy and pleasant for all involved than one that is forced."

"Undoubtedly, Lord Megatron." stated Thundercracker. "I am in complete agreement on that subject, but I have loyalty issues. As I am part of a trine, I am torn between remaining here and rejoining my wingbrothers. Could I please have some time to think things through before I make a decision?"

"Of course." Optimus stated. "Take as much time as you need, no pressure will be put on you to choose early. I believe Ratchet would prefer that you stay in the medbay for some time to make sure all the damage is repaired. Please, take time to recharge, think about it at your leisure."

"On that subject, Prime, it's time _you _went for recharge too." said Ratchet, coming back in with several sets of crocodile-clips attached to leads. Optimus looked about to argue, but one look at the expression on Ratchet's faceplates made the argument die on her derma. She sighed

"Very well, Ratchet, I will rest and recharge, I admit that the strain of setting up this Base has been taking its toll."

"I will sit in the control room in your absence and look after it for you." Megatron assured her. She nodded, and allowed Ratchet to lead her to a large rest pallet. She lay down, and Ratchet searched for and found attachment points for the crocodile clips under the Prime's armour. Her optics flickered and then shuttered fully, and Ratchet, confident that she was in recharge, watched Megatron leave for the control room, then turned to Thundercracker.

"Would you like to recharge now, Thundercracker?" he asked.

"Perhaps not now. I will lie back and rest, but I wish to do some thinking before I recharge," the Seeker stated.

"Okay." Ratchet said. "I'll come back in half a joor." Thundercracker nodded, lying back with his optics half-shuttered. Ratchet gave him one last look and then walked out of the room.

Thundercracker waited until Ratchet's steps could no longer be heard before sitting up, and looking at the recharging Prime intently for a few minutes. Then he opened his communications systems.

"Skywarp, this is Thundercracker. Are you there? Do you read me?"

"Affirmative, Thundercracker, Skywarp here. I managed not to be too badly damaged. How are you and where are you? Do you require assistance?" the other Seeker enquired.

"Negative, Skywarp, I was severely damaged but have been repaired. I am currently in the medbay of the Autobot base, their medic repaired me." Thundercracker paused, looking once again at the recumbent Prime.

"However, I have news of events on this planet that we missed that I think you should know about."


	8. Chapter 8: The Seeker And The Prime

The Price Of Power.

Chapter Eight-The Seeker And The Prime.

A/N: Thanks to KDZeal of the International Nerd Herd for the theory of one of the last great taboos of the Cybertronian race.

"Very well, Thundercracker, report." Skywarp instructed.

The voice was amplified coming through the speakers of the control room: Megatron listened impassively, although Ironhide, who was on communications and had detected the unauthorised transmission, was looking agitated.

"That double crossing, triple-degraded, eight-times corroded son of a treacherous _glitch_!" he rumbled. "We take him in and repair him and _this_ is how he repays us?"

"Peace, Ironhide, he is privy to no information we are happy to freely give." Megatron said. "I would be more concerned if he did _not_ at some point attempt to communicate with his wing brothers. At the Academy a trine would have to eat, sleep, play and fly together. Such contact creates a strong bond. Now, let us listen, maybe he can prove one way or another, if he is as treacherous as his trine leader, or not."

As Thundercracker spoke again, they listened.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Thundercracker stole another look at Optimus before continuing.

"Starscream didn't tell us much about events on this planet beyond the fact that the war was continuing, did he?" asked Thundercracker.

"No, he didn't." Skywarp replied. "What have you discovered?"

"First and foremost, Skywarp, is that the Decepticons lost the initial battle for the AllSpark." he said. "However, so did the Autobots."

"Stop speaking in riddles, Thundercracker, and explain what you mean by that!" Skywarp huffed.

"I mean that the AllSpark was destroyed when a member of the dominant species shoved it onto the chest of Optimus Prime."

There was a silence after this, and then Skywarp spoke again.

"So - the Autobots are without their leader, but we are all doomed to extinction. Tell me, is there any _good_ news to report?"

"Megatron lives, and the Autobots have _not_ lost Optimus, and that, Skywarp, is the best news of all." He activated his audio recording equipment and sent his wingbrother images of the recharging femme.

After several astroseconds of silence, Skywarp said "But how - the legend suggested that uniting the AllSpark with the Spark of another would destroy both. How has this happened?"

"I do not know, and I do not care." Thundercracker said. "All I know is what my own optics show me is the truth. Optimus Prime is a femme. Additionally. Megatron is her protector. I was told that Starscream tried to kidnap her, to force Sparklings upon her."

There was a pause as Skywarp worked this over in his processors.

"I'm on my way." he said, and the communication was abruptly broken.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Megatron was halfway to the door when the communication was broken.

"Monitor." he said to Ironhide, and headed out of the door towards the med bay at a run.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

When he got there, he saw two backs and two sets of spreading wings, overlapping between them, stood in front of Optimus' berth. Quietly dropping to his knees and peering between one of the Seeker's legs, he saw that Optimus was still sleeping peacefully. He was relieved. It appeared they were only _watching_, but he had feared the worst. He stood again, and then spoke softly.

"Skywarp. What is your purpose in coming here?" he asked. Both Seekers turned, startlement plain on their faces.

"To see my wing brother, Lord Megatron, and to verify the images he sent me with his own optics." It was while Skywarp was speaking that Megatron spotted the damage to the edge of one of his delicate wings, hidden before by where the edges of his and Thundercracker's had overlapped..

"It was a wonder you were able to fly at _all_ with that sort of wing damage: I doubt your fight was sustained or particularly stable." he remarked. "I have commed Ratchet, he will repair your wing, check you over, and give you fuel."

Skywarp fluttered his optic shutters in surprise. "I am a Decepticon, and the wingbrother of Starscream. Why would an Autobot medic seek to heal me? Will he not seek some form of payment from me?"

"As he has been fond of saying since he got here, he treats anybody, regardless of faction, and expects no payment, for any good medic would do the same." Megatron said. "So yes, he will happily treat you, and no, he will not expect you to pay, in either energon, parts, oath, or allegiance."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Ratchet spoke from behind him. "I heal for the pleasure and necessity of repairing. I can and have fought, but I prefer to mend, not destroy. Now, Skywarp, do you want that wing fixed, or do you prefer to not trust me and leave it damaged?"

"Well, when you put it like _that_, I think I'd prefer to have it fixed." Skywarp said, shooting a nervous glance at Thundercracker, who nodded at him in encouragement. Ratchet beckoned, and Skywarp went with the medic: Megatron went with him. Thundercracker exhaled in relief: he was certain that the former Decepticon leader would fill Skywarp in on the details just as he had with Thundercracker.

A noise from behind the blue Seeker made him turn: Optimus was twitching in her sleep, and as Thundercracker watched, gave a small whimper, followed by a cry that sounded suspiciously like 'no.' She twitched again, and half-twisted with another cry, and it was then that Thundercracker realised Optimus was having some sort of nightmare.

Before the war, Thundercracker had once been employed to look after the sparklings of a rich family, so his reaction, despite Optimus being far bigger than any sparkling, was instinctive: he crouched by the berth and gathered the femme's upper body into his arms. He cooed at her and shushed, humming a common Cybertronian soothing-tune once popular with younglings. Optimus reacted by snuggling closer, trying to squeeze her whole body into Thundercracker's arms and onto the Seeker's lap.

Then her optics shot open wide, and she let out another cry as she saw the Seeker's face.

"It's okay, Optimus, you're in your own base and you're safe. It's me, Thundercracker, it's okay." he said, stroking one of her arms in a calming manner as he settled her more comfortably, before raising his hand to stroke her faceplates, again in a soothing fashion. He felt her relax as she recognised her surroundings, who he was, and the nature of the touches he bestowed upon her.

"I-I apologise." she said. "I - I was recalling Mission City, when Starscream tried to take me."

"So he did intend to take you…and _force_ you?" asked Thundercracker, who had been hoping that part was not true. Even amongst most Decepticons, rape was, along with the killing of younglings, one of the last great taboos of the Cybertronian race.

"Yes, he made _that_ fairly clear when he swooped down to take me and tried to take me away. He stated I was his, to be used by himself and any others he chose to pass me to." Optimus gave another shudder as she recalled that terrifying flight. "Only Megatron's intervention, I believe, saved me from that fate, although I did struggle, as death from falling would have been preferable to _that_."

Thundercracker was surprised at how much the thought of Optimus' death distressed him, he clung to her and keened quietly, shuttering his optics in distress.

"I didn't know about any of that, Starscream didn't _tell_ us that part of it, and if I have any say at all, I will _not _let him take you and force you either." he stated angrily. He felt Optimus shift in his arms, unshuttered his optics and found himself looking into her azure gaze.

"He is your wing brother, your trine-leader, you stated before you would have a loyalty battle. You would stand against him in defence of me?" Optimus asked.

"If he is willing to engage in forced interface, then in this matter, yes I will!" Thundercracker said, squeezing Optimus gently again. Once again, he felt Optimus shift in his arms, and was surprised when she reached up to caress his cheek. He looked down to see her smiling up at him, nestled comfortably in the crook of his arm.

Abruptly he realised that their dynamic had slipped, without his notice, from comforting to sexual. As she locked optics with him again, he felt a charge beginning to stir. He loosened his grip, prepared to release her with a torrent of apologies, but she spoke as she felt his arms loosen their grip.

"Am I that unattractive because I am not a flier?" she asked.

"No - it's not that - do you _want_ - didn't you say you'd prefer me if I were a truck?" He said.

"Yes, I am willing if you are, and I also said that as we cannot switch alts and elements at will, that we would have to learn to appreciate what we have, and you are far from unattractive, Thundercracker. I think I can appreciate a plane in the absence of a truck." He chuckled. "Can you accept a truck in lieu of a jet?"

Thundercracker's arms tightened around Optimus again as his own derma curved upwards in a smile.

"I think I may be able to manage that," he said as he drew her upwards, Optimus' own arms reaching up to encircle his neck.

As their dermaplates met, they became oblivious to anything else but each other, including Megatron, who had come in initially to investigate upon hearing Optimus' cries, had listened to the ensuing conversation, and who now slipped out to give them some privacy as silently as he had entered.


	9. Chapter 9: Starscream

The Price Of Power

Chapter Nine: Starscream.

Four weeks later.

As Starscream headed back towards Earth he was not in a good mood at all.

On his foray out of the Solar System in search of followers, he had found others, but he found them all clustered together, in a group led by Soundwave. Starscream had threatened, wheedled, connived and even pleaded with them, but had found that none of Soundwave's band were willing to join him. Soundwave had received a communication from Frenzy, and although he was eventually heading for Earth, he refused to unite with Starscream.

"Soundwave-rejects-Starscream's-leadership. Soundwave-has-own-plans."

"What plans?" Starscream asked. "Don't you want revenge on the species that destroyed the AllSpark? Don't you want to continue the glorious Decepticon cause?"

"Plans-private. Revenge-unprofitable. Cause-unattainable."

Starscream considered challenging Soundwave to a duel for the leadership, and for not revealing his plans, but quickly dismissed the idea: Soundwave's mind-reading ability would give the big grounder an unfair advantage, and Starscream and Soundwave were not friends. Soundwave, Starscream knew, could be vicious, and to challenge him would mean Starscream running the risk of being killed.

Starscream chose to retreat, and left Soundwave and his group to go on their way, and looked for others to rally behind him, but it seemed Soundwave had picked up almost all the stragglers, and Starscream had returned to Earth alone, secure in the knowledge that he at least had his trine.

It was only once he had landed and contacted the two other Seekers that Starscream found that he no longer had Thundercracker on his side. Skywarp, however, had returned, and had managed to find an abandoned building to hide in. It was far from perfect, not big enough for either of them to stand up straight in, but it was a start.

"Why has Thundercracker deserted us?_ Why_?" Starscream hissed.

"It seems that he has chosen to remain with the Autobots and Megatron, and he seems to have gained the Prime's favour. Thundercracker was always easily swayed, you know that." Skywarp tried to soothe.

"Well, it seems Soundwave has broken from us with a following of the rest of the Decepticons to reach this sector, but who needs them, a bunch of useless grounders? I'm sure the Coneheads and the Rainmakers and other Seekers will flock to _my_ leadership when they get here, especially if I have an incentive for them," He paused. "I'm going for a brief flight, and I'm going to see if I can get what I failed to obtain earlier." The Air Commander stalked back out. "Perhaps you can ready a makeshift cell? Prime's favour indeed! Let's see how quickly Thundercracker'll come back once we have her for _ourselves_."

Before Skywarp could make any sort of reply, Starscream was outside, and Skywarp heard him take off.

Moving to see if there was a smaller room that could be changed into a cell, Skywarp mused over whether there was anything he could do about Starscream's dark obsession. All he could do, aside from follow Starscream's orders, was wait.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

"Hey, I am detecting more landings," Mirage announced at the Autobot base, which had a communications console and various other equipment but was still very much a work in progress.

"Autobots or Decepticons?" asked Hound. "Some more of our own would be nice."

Mirage, along with Hound, Bluestreak, the Twins, and Prowl, had all arrived within the same seven days about two weeks after the Mission City battle. They had been debriefed by Ironhide about the battle, the loss of the AllSpark, Optimus' gender change, and the presence of Barricade, Megatron, Frenzy and Thundercracker. Then Optimus had come out to welcome them personally, and told them anything else they wished to know.

"Decepticons," Hound replied. Megatron, who was also there, said "I will go out and investigate." As the silver mech walked by, Mirage could not help tensing, although Megatron gave no sign he had noticed.

"It's going to take some time to get used to, isn't it?" Hound said once Megatron was out of sight. Mirage nodded.

"Yes it is," Mirage said.

There was a commotion outside, which drew their attention. Switching to the outside cameras, they saw an amazing scene outside. Starscream was airborne, holding to him the limp form of Optimus Prime who was apparently offline. Obviously the Decepticon leader had decided to eliminate resistance on Optimus' side, but he hadn't reckoned with Megatron coming out at that moment – which was actually pure serendipity, as he had been heading out to investigate the new landings – nor with the equally serendipitous return of Thundercracker from a flight.

Both Megatron and Thundercracker were attacking Starscream, hand to hand. Starscream was trying to dodge and get away by agility alone, but that hadn't worked the first time and it wasn't working the second time, especially not now he had _two_ opponents, both willing to draw energon. Both Megatron and Thundercracker seemed to be attacking Starscream with an unnerving ferocity. From Megatron, Mirage expected it, but the fury in Thundercracker's optics was frightening, the intensity of the attack he was launching upon Starscream was unexpected, Thundercracker was usually mild-mannered.

"Get off her, put her _down_! She's _carrying_!" the Seeker cried. It made no difference, nothing did until Megatron grabbed Starscream and dug his claws into one wing, tearing it half-off with a vicious twist. Starscream keened and his attempts to fly became erratic, but it was only when Thundercracker himself almost wrenched off the other wing at the seam, and clawed and bit at Starscream's neck cables. As Thundercracker pried Starscream's arms from around Optimus and bore her tenderly to the ground, Starscream passed out from energon loss and the damage. Megatron caught him, landed, and headed into the base.

**Ratchet, prepare to receive an offline Optimus. Oh, and also a severely wing-damaged and bleeding Seeker,** Mirage commed. He felt anything but charitable towards Starscream, but he was certain Megatron intended to take Starscream to Ratchet. Thundercracker would bring Optimus to Ratchet as well, or face the medic's – and Megatron's – wrath, so Mirage decided the medic deserved some sort of warning.

The only response he received was an annoyed burst of static.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

The landings had been all but forgotten in the fuss surrounding the attempted abduction of Optimus, and the subsequent battle that followed. Once Optimus had recovered from the stun blast Starscream had hit him with, and Thundercracker had been assured by Ratchet that Optimus and the sparkling she was carrying – which Optimus herself said could only be Thundercracker's – was okay, the anger and tension ebbed from him.

"As long as she and our sparkling will not suffer any harm from this, than that's all that matters." Thundercracker said, wrapping his arms about her.

"Well, they will both be fine," Ratchet stated. He watched them leave, with Megatron following not long after, then went through to the other pat of the med bay, where the offlined Starscream waited to have various slashes, scratches, energon lines (Ratchet had emergency-clamped them) and two severely-damaged wings to be repaired.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

"Optimus Prime Sir, I think you need to come over here." Mirage said, as Optimus, Megatron, and Thundercracker entered the control room. The men had, for a while, tried calling Optimus by the term 'ma'am' but after a day, Optimus asked them to keep calling her 'Sir', as they were all more used to using that title, and she was used to being called that.

Optimus moved over to where Mirage had brought up the image from the gate cameras. Soundwave was stood outside, with several other Decepticons beside him. Soundwave spoke.

"Soundwave-will-speak-to-Megatron-and-Optimus-Prime. Intentions: peaceful. Entry-requested. Discussion-desirable."

"Do I have your word on your Spark that you woll not attack any of us if we allow you in?" Optimus asked.

"Affirmative." Soundwave intoned.

"I am intrigued, I must admit," Optimus admitted. "Very well, Ironhide, allow him and his followers to enter under Protocol Five of the Treaty of Iacon. Ratchet is busy enough with Starscream, so if need be, we can get them checked afterwards."

"Medic-with-us. All-mechs-healthy."

"Very well," Optimus said. "Come in, Soundwave, and bring your followers with you. We will talk."


	10. Chapter 10: Soundwave

The Price Of Power.

Chapter Ten: Soundwave.

Optimus and Megatron met Soundwave and his mechs in the corridor. Soundwave's only show of surprise at Optimus' altered form was a slight pause before he greeted the pair.

"Lord-Megatron, Optimus-Prime. Salutations," he stated. "Accompanying-Soundwave: Wreckage,-Payload,-Swindle,-Hook,- Dead-end,-Dropkick,-Soundwave's-cassettes."

"Greetings, Soundwave, and greetings to the mechs that accompany you. Please accept our hospitality and enter our base. Please come in and be seated. Refreshment has been provided," Optimus said, knowing that Prowl had received his comm to ready the meeting room. As they entered, Optimus silently approved: all the assorted types of seats were provided, and the table was littered with cubes of low-grade.

Almost all the mechs, except Soundwave, seemed surprised. They all moved to take seats suiting their size and form, and as Soundwave seated himself between Optimus and Megatron, he intoned "Gratitude-expressed."

"May I bring through some of my mechs, and Thundercracker, Scorponok, Frenzy, and Barricade?" Optimus asked.

"Affirmative," Soundwave replied. Optimus sent out the relevant comms, and a few moments later, the named ex-Decepticons came in, along with Prowl, Mirage, Ironhide, Jazz and Hound. All found appropriate seats, with the exception of Frenzy, who headed straight for Soundwave, and Scorponok, who had been retrieved as a favour by Skywarp before her had returned to Starscream.

Scorponok scurried under the table, circled twice, and settled in a near-circle, his claws crossed, his body and tail curved round, his head resting but all senses alert. Optimus stopped and put a cube on the floor: the metal scorpion snagged it with a claw and drew it to where he could drink it. Soundwave opened his chest-drawer as Frenzy scrambled up, and Frenzy slipped inside. He gently touched Frenzy as he folded away, then closed his chest compartment again.

"Once again, Soundwave, we make you welcome," Optimus said, and Megatron inclined his head in silent agreement. "You spoke of talking, you wanted to discuss something. Please, speak, we are listening."

Soundwave stood, facing Megatron.

Information-received-suggest-Decepticon-cause-gone," he stated. "Confirm?"

"Yes, the AllSpark is gone, Cybertron is gone, I wish to stay here and be the Protector of our Prime, whom, it seems, is our only femme," Megatron replied. "This protection is necessary: Starscream has now tried to abduct her _twice_. Steps to give more protection are in progress, including a force-field to make the Base almost impervious to conventional methods of attack, but I will still protect the Prime personally. I see little point in taking revenge: all we wish to do now is live in peace on this world and share our skills and technology with the native sentient species. Would you like to join us?"

"Your-decision-logical," stated Soundwave. "Response:-negative."

"So, do you have another idea?" asked Megatron, who knew how Soundwave worked.

"Affirmative. Plan: find-uninhabited-world. Intention: colonise."

"I think I see where you are going with this," Megatron said. "You _could_ attack this world and take it over, but its resources are already depleted and it would involve a lot of effort, including fighting the natives, for little gain. So you plan to find a new world with untapped resources and set up a colony on it?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave replied.

"However, you could have gone straight out and done that, so why haven't you? There must be some reason for discussing this," Optimus stated.

"Correct," Soundwave replied. "Soundwave-informing-Lord-Megatron. Invitation-to-any-here-extended-to-join. Starting-resources-desirable: fair-trade-of-raw-materials-offered."

"Yes, starting completely from scratch would be difficult with such a small group," Megatron observed. "Some starting machinery or labour would be a help, yes? I think you may need to negotiate with some of the natives, you have much to offer. As you suggested, a trade of needed ores or materials in return for equipment, plus I am sure that if you offered them help in return for finding them a new world to spread on to, they would be interested and even eager to aid you. However, you have not gone to them but to us. Why?"

"Decepticons-attacked-humans-earlier. Request-aid-in-opening-communications."

"I see," Optimus said. "You fear the natives will attack you because of the Decepticon assault on the Hoover Dam and Mission City, so wish us to explain to the humans that your group is a breakaway group who mean no harm, who wish to find a world of your own, and would like their help. In return, you might provide them with resources, technology and possibly a world of their own to colonise?"

"Affirmative," Soundwave replied. "Peaceful-contact-with-humans-and-Autobots-desired. Autonomy-also-desired."

"Well, it seems to me that the humans would have much to gain from co-operating with you," Optimus stated. "Trade links can be one way to facilitate exchange of necessary materials without losing your independence. I will speak with Captain Lennox, who will speak to others higher up the human chain of command about your wishes."

"Gratitude-expressed. Search-will-commence-for-suitable-worlds," Soundwave stated. "Problem-of-colony-growth-can-be-discussed-"

"At another time, please," Thundercracker interjected, standing. "The Prime is currently carrying, and any such decisions on sparkling-bearing must be hers alone."

"Yes, that was a promise we made to her," Megatron said, also standing. "There may be other femmes out there, we will search for them, but none of that changes the promise that we made, and on our side at least, the promise we made to Optimus will apply to any other femmes if any turn up: the freedom to go with whomever they wish to, and the choice to _not_ go with anyone if that is their choice."

"Accepted," Soundwave said, standing. "Fuel-requested. Search-will-commence. Return-in-thirteen-point-five orns. Acceptable?"

"Six human months? I will tell Captain Lennox," Optimus promised. "Ironhide? Please take our guests to our refueling bay and allow them to fill their tanks. I look forwards to profitable and peaceful links between your colony and our settlement in the future."

The various mechs filtered out, Thundercracker and Barricade looking pensive.

Scorponok's metal features gave away nothing of his thoughts.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

As Starscream came back online, his optics focused on an unfamiliar environment, but a fairly familiar scowling face.

"Ratchet." He acknowledged. "Where am I?"

"In my medical bay, where I have just finished putting you back together." The medic replied.

"I suppose you expect gratitude: you have it. I must admit that I never expected my own trine-mate to turn on me like that," Starscream admitted.

"You were attacking a carrier, another taboo alongside forcing, which is the intention you stated last time you tried to take the Prime. More to the point, it is his sparkling she carries."

"Well, I suppose that would explain it, but my needs are like any other mech's."

"The other mechs here have the grace to _ask_, and wait for her to wait until she feels ready." Ratchet said. "They also are content with each other for recreational rather than procreational purposes. You could call a ceasefire, make diplomatic or romantic overtures, it would be far less stressful for you both."

Starscream snorted.

"Like she'd really accept?"

"She might," Ratchet said. "The Prime believes everybody deserves a second chance, I think she might if you approached the right way."

"What, groveling and begging and hoping she'll forgive me? I am a Seeker and a Decepticon, I don't do things that way."

Ratchet sighed, seeing that he was unlikely to make any difference to Starscream's decision.

"Your tank is half-full, and Skywarp has come to take you back to your base, you should not use the wings for twenty-four hours to allow your body's self-repair to finish the work I did on mending them."

Skywarp stepped in from behind a partition.

"Come on, Starscream, it's time to go back," he said. He went behind the Air Commander and wrapped his arms around him.

"My thanks, Ratchet," he said, then was gone, taking Starscream with him, in a bang of displaced air.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

"Did you manage to get working on that cell?" Starscream asked once they were back.

"I made a start," he said.

"That is good, because I do not intend to give up on my plans," Starscream explained. "We will get the Prime, whatever it takes, and we can both get sparklings from her. We must begin preparing other Bases so we can keep moving her so they do not find her. We could even build an inaccessible base that can only be got to by using your ability. Perhaps a sealed mountain cave that can only be reached by warping, we could visit her there safely unobserved. In fact, perhaps that is what you could do next, start looking for somewhere like that to secrete her, where the Autobots would take time to find her and would not risk trying to break her out because it would endanger her."

"What has happened to you, Starscream?" asked Skywarp, his distaste clear in his voice. Starscream looked up and saw that Skywarp's face reflected the disgust in his voice.

"When I first met you, you were an idealist, a scientist, a poet, an acrobat, and a dancer," the other Seeker said. "You had a love of life, a desire for justice, and a respect for femmes that you told me your Creator had drummed into you. The war has changed you, and I don't like the change at all. Now you're power-hungry, more arrogant than I remember, and willing to take a femme by_ force,_ all out of a twisted desire for revenge. You are willing to sacrifice those ideals you had, and break some of our greatest taboos, over a war that is over and need not be re-ignited."

"Skywarp, their fancy words and ideals have turned your head," Starscream replied. "Of _course_ I want revenge on the Autobots, and of course their squishy allies, and I won't beg to _anybody_ for anything, least of all Optimus Prime for the favour of a sparkling. She'd love that, you know that, and she'd love to deny me just to hurt me. She'd want revenge too, and that is how she'd take it, by denying me a sparkling, a winglet of my own. Which means that I must _take_ what she will not give."

"You haven't even asked, and have just stated that you are unwilling to do so," Skywarp said. "This is not the Starscream I vied for the attention of, not the Starscream who had me giddy with joy when he accepted me into his trine. You've become twisted and bitter. You're like a stranger to me and I don't want any part of your plan. Maybe you've forgotten your ideals and taboos, but I haven't, and I want no part of your twisted plans. In this, Starscream, you are on your own."

Starscream opened his mouth, about to refute this, but before he could get a sound out, Skywarp disappeared with a bang, air rushing in to fill the space he had stood in. Starscream shut his mouth, astonished at Skywarp's outburst and abrupt departure. Although not as malleable as Thundercracker, he'd never realized Skywarp had such strong opinions, he could usually talk him around.

He began to wonder if Skywarp was correct, he did recall his Creator insisting that femmes should be treated with respect, but a sudden pain in his head and chest made him stagger, tearing his thoughts from his musings. As he sank to his knees, he realized with a shock what the pain was.

Both Starscream and Thundercracker has severed their trine-bonds with him.

The knowledge that they too would be in pain from this brought him no comfort at all, they, he knew, would still have each other, while he had nobody to turn to, no other bondmate to help comfort him. He felt despair, tried to force it down.

"I don't need them. I don't need _anybody_."

He hadn't realized he was speaking the thought aloud until he'd finished, and he noted that it sounded as unconvincing as the thought itself was. Despair washed over him again: for the first time since he'd picked Thundercracker and Skywarp out to be his trinemates and had bonded with them, he was alone.

He shook with shock, grief, despair, and finally curled into a ball and screamed his distress and loneliness out loud.


	11. Chapter 11: Another New Arrival

The Price Of Power.

Chapter Eleven: Another Landing.

Two weeks later.

Starscream was flying, at dusk, when he saw the bright trail flash across the darkening sky. Of course, it could just be a meteor, igniting as it hit the planet's atmosphere, Earth was under permanent bombardment by debris from space, but Starscream had a feeling about this one. Anyway, he was unused to flying without his wingbrothers: although flight was helping him cope with his loneliness, he was unused to not having Thundercracker and Skywarp nearby, and the severed bond was still a too-recent pain in his mind. This could be a further distraction.

He followed at a distance, and saw the cometary form land.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

The heat cooled, and the protoform gracefully unfolded from its protective configuration, standing on thin silver legs. It turned, scanning for the primitive drone forms it expected to be able to find, and set off swiftly and stealthily towards the road. Upon reaching the road it hid, waiting for the right vehicle to come by. That one would do: the protoform extended a hand and trans-scanned the car. A few moments later a similar pink car swung out onto the road and headed for the Autobot base.

At one point, the new arrival saw that the trip to the base could be much shortened by going across country: the car swung off the road and under some bushes, and a few moments later, a pink femme stood and began swiftly moving, using the dark to conceal her form from prying human eyes.

Elita had not been in a fight on a planet for some time, her senses and instinct had been dulled by the long trip through space, so by the time she realised what the high engine sound signified and had turned, pulling out her blaster, it was too late.

Starscream's first pass served to allow him to pluck the weapon from her hand. As he turned, she realised her best chance lay in dodging and swerving, using the only weapon available to her against fliers, the sensor-blinding metal 'confetti' in her arms. This would, she hoped, confuse her opponent long enough for her to get to some sort of shelter, where she could have a chance of defending herself. She ran, shooting out bursts of the reflective and sensor-reflective material as she went, but as she felt large hands grab her about the waist and pull her up against the jet's body, she realised she'd been second-guessed and outmanoeuvred by her opponent.

She twisted in his grip and deployed her claws and knuckle-spikes, swinging and slashing at the jet that held her.

In the end, she risked causing Starscream so much damage he was forced to stun her with her own blaster, which gave him enough time to get her to his base.

He had finished his work on securing the cell, and had even found some polystyrene blocks that could serve as a makeshift berth, and he carefully lay her down upon them before locking the door after leaving her blaster and his own loose weapons outside. He had adjustable magnetic bracelets that he put around her wrists, then used them to fix her arms to her sides: that would take care of her melee weapons.

Unwilling to take any risks, he then frisked Elita, removing the canisters of sensor-blind in her arms, the spare blaster on her back, and the caltrops in her legs. He looked her over, turning her head first to one side than the other, and then sat back, by her side, and waited for her to recover from the stun blast.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

As Elita's processors went through reboot and brought her back to consciousness, the events that had culminated in her stunning came back to her. Her optics flew open and she tensed, readying her melee weapons and rolling over as the precursor to jumping to her feet. At least that was her plan, but the magnetic bracelets that held her wrists to her hips put a stop to that, getting to her feet without her arms was difficult: she only got onto her knees before Starscream shot out a hand, grabbed her upper arm, and pulled her back down on to the polystyrene.

She kicked, trying to both catch him a blow with her feet and flip herself into a position where she was not so vulnerable, but Starscream twisted aside to avoid her feet, then used his other arm to push the smaller femme's legs down long enough to enable him to straddle them, and then placed both of his hands on her shoulders, effectively restricting her movement. He smiled down at her.

"Greetings, Elita, welcome to my Base."

Elita blinked as she fully took in her view of Starscream. He seemed slightly dented and dirty, had scratches, scrapes and grubby marks on him. Some of it must have come from her own struggles, but not all of it was from that. His optics shone brightly, a little too brightly for her liking, and she wondered what was wrong with him, for Starscream was almost as careful with his appearance as Sunstreaker was, something had to be wrong for him to look this shabby.

"Let me go, at least allow me to fight you fairly," she said, not convinced that her demands would make a difference, but determined not to go quietly. He continued to speak as if he had not heard her, gesturing around the cell.

"I apologise for your current accommodation, and the precautions I have taken, but I did not want you running away or attacking before we have been properly introduced, and have talked. I know that you are Elita-One, I am Starscream, but I'm sure that you are aware of that, so, now that we have gotten the introductions over, we can get down to business. Now, we can do this in a civilised fashion, or we can continue as we are," he said. "I dare not release your arms, I don't trust you not to use your weapons, but if you promise not to attack me or try to escape, I can let you sit up and we can both talk on a more equal footing."

"Okay, Starscream, let me sit up then," she said, not expecting him to keep his word. To her surprise he did dismount from her legs, and swung back to the side, shifting his hands to help her sit up.

"How much do you know about what has happened here?" he asked her. "Do you know, for example that Megatron still lives and that the AllSpark has been destroyed?"

Elita stared at him stunned: it was quite clear to Starscream that she knew little, but as the Government were trying to cover up the events of Mission City, and as she had just landed, it was only to be expected. Then she abruptly tried to throw herself to one side, and he grabbed at her and pushed her down again, resuming the straddle over her legs. She glared up at him, her optics glittering, her mouth twisted into a grimace of either hatred or fear, Starscream couldn't tell which.

"So, now I think I understand just what this is all about," She said, and Starscream could hear both emotions in her voice. "So this is why you've locked me up: femmes will be in demand now, and it'll all be done in the name of preserving the race."

"I honestly wish I could say you've misjudged me, unfortunately that _was_ my initial thought, but two weeks on my own, rejected by my own trine, and having been given some hard truths, have given me a chance to rethink my position, which is fortunate for _you_, Elita. No, I won't force you, though I would welcome a chance to _court_ you."

"Oh, I see, so this is Decepticon courtship, is it?" she asked with a shaky laugh, and Starscream wasn't sure if she believed him or not.

"No, not at all," He replied. "However, you promised not to try and attack me or attempt to get away if I let you sit up. You broke that, so I was forced to restrain you again."

"Okay, can we try that again?" she asked. "I tried to escape, because when you mentioned the AllSpark was gone, I thought you intended to force me: if you promise you won't, I won't try to run away."

"An understandable assumption, I admit," Starscream said. "Okay, I will trust you again." He again got off her legs and sat her up.

"So, how did the AllSpark get destroyed?" she asked.

"Well, I will explain it all from the beginning," he said. "I must first inform you that what you are going to hear will likely come as a shock, but that I can assure you of one thing: Optimus Prime is still alive, but is…changed."

"Changed?" Elita said. "Explain."

"As promised, I shall start from the beginning…" he said.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

"My beloved is a _femme?"_ she said once he'd finished. "Carrying Thundercracker's child?" She laughed. "I think you're lying, I don't believe you!"

"Oh, Elita, denying it won't make it untrue," Starscream said sorrowfully.

"I only have your word for it." She said acidly. "You're a Decepticon, lying and twisting the truth is your business, why should I believe something based only on your say-so?"

"Oh, I see, in that case there's only one thing for it," The Seeker said.

Leaning forward, he surprised Elita by scooping her into his arms.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Let me _go_!" she protested, wriggling and kicking as he unlocked the cell and walked out of the base with her.

"Why Elita, I'm going to give you proof so you don't just have to take my word for it," He said. He paused while taking off, then spoke again.

"I'll prove it to you by taking you to see for yourself."


	12. Chapter 12: Elita

The Price Of Power.

Chapter Twelve-Elita.

"Sir, sensors indicate an airborne Cybertronian heading our way," Mirage informed Optimus. "It's Starscream," he said a moment later as the Seeker came into visual range. "He appears to be carrying something in his arms, correction, some_one_."

Mirage had checked the sensors, and spotted that they were registering two sources of Spark-energy. He made another adjustment. "Reading an Autobot signal from the other, surmise Starscream has either caught one of those out on patrol, or whoever the new arrival was, the one who had gone by the time we got there."

"Call the patrols, make sure they are accounted for," Optimus said. Mirage nodded and did so, then a moment later, spoke again, "Sir, Starscream appears to be heading for the space beyond the gate. I think he intends to land."

"Call Megatron to the control room, ask Thundercracker and Skywarp to go into the courtyard in case they are needed," Optimus ordered. "Switch the camera feed from the gate approach to the main screen so we can see him. What is that capricious Seeker doing now? He must be up to something, he's been too quiet for too long."

Mirage obeyed as Megatron came into the room. "All patrols reporting in as safe, all of them are accounted for, sir," Mirage announced a moment later. "Live feed from gate approach, Sir."

The screen flickered on, and showed them a bare, flat area of ground leading up to the entrance to the Autobot base, in front of the gates.

As they watched, Starscream, his arms obviously clasped around a smaller form, entered the camera view at top right and drew closer. He dropped, and then Starscream's feet impacted heavily on the compacted dirt. His optics roved until they found the camera lens, which he addressed directly.

"Optimus Prime, please come out, I have somebody here who wishes to see you."

By the time Starscream had finished his announcement, Optimus, followed closely by Megatron, was already charging out of the control room and headed for the gates. The camera pickups were sharp enough and clear enough for Optimus to recognise that the obviously restrained figure that Starscream was holding was Optimus' own beloved femme, Elita.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

"So, this is your plan is it, Starscream?" Elita said, her voice much calmer than she was currently feeling. "You taunt me with the sight of my side's base but deny it to me? You will torment Optimus by letting him see me, but deny he and I each other's arms?"

"I admit the idea is tempting to the Starscream I was but two weeks ago, Elita," Starscream told her. "However, that is not my plan. I promised you proof of what I told you and here it is." He had seen Optimus and Megatron exit the Base. He waited for them to clear the gates before hoisting Elita aloft, one hand under her knees, the other spread over her back, easily supporting her. He raised his voice so it would reach Optimus and Megatron where they stood at the gates.

"Elita-One, bear witness to the fact that I told you the truth: The AllSpark has reconfigured Cybertron's Prime into a femme. Optimus Prime, I bring Elita to prove to her that despite what everybody says about me, I can speak the truth."

"Starscream, we can refuel you, give you energon and a chance to recharge with no obligation owed if you bring Elita in and release her," Optimus said. Starscream's response was a bitter chuckle.

"I see that when I hold one beloved of you within my power the threats stop and the bargaining begins," he stated.

"If it's threats you want, Seeker, I'll give you them," Megatron stated. "Release Elita now or I ground you, _permanently_," the silver mech growled.

"The sky keeps me alive, Megatron, it keeps me sane, and I doubt grounding will be too long or too painful a punishment, not much can make me feel worse than I do at the moment," stated Starscream. "No, your threats mean nothing to me, even the threat to remove the one thing I have left to me. If I meant to harm or damage Elita, I would have done so by now, no matter what threats you made, but look at her. She is unharmed, unviolated, perhaps somewhat uncomfortable, but that is to be expected."

He lowered her from her displayed position, cradling her carefully back in his arms.

"Her discomfort, Starscream, is probably partly due to her disadvantaged situation, partly due to the discomfort you cause me by your veiled threats against her, and partly because she is physically restrained by whatever you have utilised to stop her using her hands and arms," Optimus replied. "You have obviously come here for a reason, state it and we will discuss your reason for coming here." Starscream's attention - and that of Optimus and Megatron-were diverted to the pink and white femme as Elita spoke.

"He said this had happened to you and he said he would prove it by showing me. I see that he was, indeed, speaking the truth. Optimus, are you well, are you safe? Do you still love me?"

"Elita, I am well and safe and even my change from mech to femme has not destroyed my love for you," Optimus assured.

Starscream spoke up again.

"No, it is not your threats or the bargains I can make with you that prompt my presence here, but Elita's own doubts. She doubted what I told her, I brought her here to prove that I mean what I say, in more than one way."

Starscream directed his next comment to Elita, although all could hear it.

"When I said I would welcome a chance to court you, I meant it. I will not ask you for a reply now, but I hope you will consider the possibility at least. I would court you in an accepted manner, I would present myself as a gentle and considerate mate. My first gift will be a great gift, the only thing I currently have to offer you, and something only I can offer at this time. I know it is something that you will hold most dear."

He put Elita down on the floor, on her feet, facing Optimus. He took his arms from around her, then raised his hand, and the magnetic clamps about her wrists opened with a click and disengaged their pull on her hips: they dropped, inert, to the ground. Starscream took a step back, and bowed in Elita's direction briefly.

"Elita-One, I gift to you your freedom. I return you to your own side, with no obligations laid upon you or them. Your possessions will be returned to you shortly. You are no longer my captive, you are free to go where you will."

The femme stood where she was for an astrosecond, then seemed to realise she was no longer restrained in any way. She took off at a run towards Optimus, who swept her into her arms and carried the smaller pink femme into the Base, Megatron following. As Starscream turned away his shoulders slumped a little, but only Ratchet, who had also come out, and the two other Seekers saw it. The latter looked at each other as Starscream took off and disappeared into the sky: they headed for the Base exit. Ratchet stopped long enough to send them a comm before he headed indoors after Optimus, Megatron, and Elita.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Starscream did not look back once on his way back to his Base, still wondering if he had done the right thing. His moral side told him he had, but his wounded ego and his wilful side was telling him he had blown it, had blown his one chance to have a winglet of his own. Elita was swift but lightly built and slender, he could quite easily have forced a Spark-merge on her and arranged for Ratchet to come to deliver it, Ratchet would know that if he refused, the sparkling, and possibly Elita, would die, and Starscream knew Ratchet would not allow that to happen.

However, Starscream was feeling something unusual to him, and that was the feeling that he had taken the moral high ground, and he found he enjoyed it. Optimus and Megatron had come forth giving the expected bargaining option and threats but he, Starscream, had surprised them by not responding to either, but by giving them Elita because he had wanted to. That had surprised them, caught them on the wrong foot, a prank Skywarp would approve of, unorthodox as it was. Just when the Autobots thought they knew him, he had proved them wrong. It was a feeling he was enjoying, being able to play a prank on the Autobots by doing the right thing.

He landed, and distractedly walked through, picking up all the weapons and possessions he had taken from Elita during her brief captivity and putting them in his subspace. He would return them to the Autobot base, he decided, and then go out flying again. He didn't like staying in this sorry excuse for a base, it was boring and depressing, and he determined to try and find a place to relocate to, one he could actually stand up straight in!

There was, of course a problem with all this flying, Starscream recalled bitterly, just as there was a problem in every aspect of Starscream's life on this wretched dirt-ball, and that was the issue of fuel. More flying, which he used to take his processors off the situation he was in, of being alone on a hostile planet with nobody willing to follow him, meant more consumption of fuel, and with air bases now being aware of his presence in their airspace, that meant obtaining the fuel to fly was becoming more difficult. Since they had been using pass-codes, it had become a longer and more delicate process. Oh, currently he could hack into their computers to get the pass-code to be allowed to fuel up, but soon they would become wise to that, and he wondered what he would do then, especially as the high-heat Sabot rounds they knew could harm his kind were now kept on every base. He had had two close calls already, he was only still upright and flying by an act of will. He determined that next time he captured an Autobot, he would demand fuel in return. Doing the right thing was fun at times for the confusion it generated, but it gave no physical gain, and Starscream needed to start being practical if he was to stay airborne.

He shook his head to dispel the gloomy thoughts and turned to walk unsteadily out of the base, and almost bumped into the two Seekers who had just come in. As the three all raised hands to avert the collision, Starscream felt his own hands gripped by others, his head and shoulders being gently touched. The touches were like a healing benison, and he keened in mingled pleasure and despair, pleasure at the sensations, and despair at the renewed reminder of just what he had lost with the loss of his trine.

It was, of course, Thundercracker and Skywarp: unless there had been new landings in the five or so minutes it had taken Starscream to enter his Base, they were the only other Seekers on Earth. They clustered around him, gently pushing him to a seated position, going down to the floor with him.

"Why did you bring Elita back?" Skywarp asked.

"Because it was the right thing to do. Because I knew that was what she wanted, and that's what I wanted. Because to hold her captive would reduce, not increase, my chances of gaining her consent for courtship. I know it's not the way Decepticons usually work, but I find little reason any more to care." Starscream didn't spot the looks of concern Thundercracker and Skywarp exchanged over his bowed helm, for Starscream to admit this meant he was worse off than they had thought, he had hidden his inner turmoil well.

"It's the way the Starscream I recall with fondness works though," Skywarp said as Thundercracker moved both his hands onto Starscream's wings in a caress which was comforting rather than sensual. "It's how the Starscream I grew to love and admire operates, with charm and wit and manners." Skywarp moved his face close to Starscream's own, brushing the Air Commander's cheek with his own in a fond nuzzle. "We miss you, Thundercracker and I, although we have each other, your non-presence is felt. Can we ask that you renew the trine-bond with us, please?"

Had they made renewal of the bond an offer rather than a plea, Starscream's pride would have made him refuse, but Skywarp, he knew, probably knew that. Couched as a request like that, he was able to accept with no loss of face.

"When you ask like that, how can I refuse?" he asked, embracing the two. The three heads touched as their Sparks pulsed and they renewed the bond that meant none of them would be truly alone.

As Starscream felt the mental touch of the other two again, he also felt all the unmended damage from the injuries he had left unfixed from flying into the most dangerous situations, and from the two occasions he had been shot at while attempting to refuel. Without the others there to temper him and warn him he was pushing his body beyond its limits, he had been able to ignore it. With their presence, he was sufficiently distracted enough to let his guard down a little, and that was enough for the repressed pain to push forwards into his awareness.

As he slipped down and offlined with a groan, the other two caught him.

"To Ratchet?" asked Thundercracker. Skywarp nodded.

"To Ratchet," he confirmed, gathering Starscream in his arms as Thundercracker held close from the other side, tightening his grip to press them all as close together as was possible.

A moment later the three disappeared with a pop of displaced air.


	13. Chapter 13: Repairing The Broken Seeker

The Price Of Power.

Chapter Thirteen-Mending The Broken Seeker.

Ratchet motioned Thundercracker and Skywarp to lie Starscream down on a berth, quickly finding the combination of wires to press to keep him offline long enough for what he might need to do. He ran a scan on Starscream, his Spark flickering as he saw the damage Starscream had incurred through simply not listening to his body's warnings.

"Seekers!" he snorted, making the flying subdivision sound like an expletive. Skywarp and Thundercracker, who were both standing nearby, shot him a startled look.

"Not you, _him_!" Ratchet growled. "Half-glitched idiot doesn't seem to know when to listen to his critical-damage alarms. One more fusillade of Sabot rounds or a lightning strike and he'd be crashing, literally and figuratively speaking." He bent to his task, then straightened a few moments later.

"Well, is there something else you need or want of me, or are you going to slag off so I can work?"

"We thought our presence upon waking would reassure him. He's been alone too long, we didn't realise how much he depended on our being around," Thundercracker explained.

"Look, you've re-bonded, right?" Ratchet asked. Thundercracker and Skywarp nodded.

"Well, that will give him comfort while he's offline. If I promise to call you before I wake him, will you two just_ slag off_ and leave me to work in peace?" the medic asked. The two Seekers looked at each other, and nodded.

"Whatever you say, doc," Thundercracker said. Beckoning to Skywarp to follow, he retreated out of the med bay.

Once he was alone again, Ratchet sighed in relief and got to work on mending the broken Seeker in front of him.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oO ooOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

Ratchet carried out a deep-level scan on the injured Air Commander, mentally prioritising the damage and what should be seen to first. He grumbled to himself as he worked, half-heard complaints about mechs who didn't know when to seek medical attention, thus making the damage worse, or who flew into danger without giving a thought for the person who would need to pick up the pieces afterwards.

Ratchet opened up the Seeker and began replacing chips and cables and wires, welding closed a skeletal fissure, replacing a badly damaged part, checking cabling and energon lines. He replaced sensor nodes and connectors, checked routing hubs and network junctions, mended and replaced circuitry. He ran scans and diagnostics, checked alarms and alerts, and backed up the processors and memory logs. He checked for corrupted data chips, was relieved when he found none, and did a basic code scan, again relieved to find no major problems: Ratchet was a medic-mechanic, not a specialist in coding and programming.

Once he had finished working on the inside he moved to the outside, replacing plating and knocking out dents, applying solder to shallow cuts and welding closed deeper ones. One or two pieces of plating were so slagged that Ratchet discarded them, and melted them down to fashion new ones. He checked elevator joints, transformation folds and seams, sanded down some rough edges and polished the Seeker's cockpit canopy: sometimes good physical health could be aided by helping the patient look their best as well.

Then he finished up by giving Starscream an all-over wash and polish, although he made sure he left him offline for this. Ratchet had learned the practical way that polishing an awake Seeker was a good way to ensure the polishing never got finished, it was also how he found out that Seekers used polishing sessions as a prelude to interfacing. Not that Ratchet hadn't enjoyed it at the time, but Ratchet wanted Starscream looking his best for when he awoke.

There was one last thing Ratchet wanted to do before bringing Starscream online, and he did so: he filled his fuel tank. Ratchet had an ulterior motive for doing this: a mech with a full tank tended to be little more biddable and happier to spend some time in recharge than one whose tank was half-full or less, and in Ratchet's opinion, Starscream had been skipping too much recharge time. After a final check of his mental checklist, and another scan to be certain, Ratchet couldn't find anything else that needed doing. Carefully, he began the sequence that would bring the Seeker back online, comming Thundercracker and Skywarp as he did so.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo

The first thing Starscream was aware of as he came back online was the presence of the trine-bond, the knowledge that Thundercracker and Skywarp were with him in mind if not in body. He clung to this awareness, hoping he wasn't accessing an old memory, as he finished coming fully aware and unshuttered his optics.

Three faces were in his visual field, the middle one that of the Autobot medic Ratchet, the other two, one either side of the medic's, those of his trine-mates. Recent memory uploaded, he recalled the conversation he had had with them, the re-bonding, and then the pain and his collapse.

"How did I get here?" he asked.

"Skywarp and I brought you, you were damaged." Thundercracker explained. "Check your internal chronometer: Ratchet has been working on you for almost thirteen human hours, two of our joors."

Starscream checked and found they were correct: he had been offline for half an Earth rotation. He noticed his tank was full, and smiled at Ratchet for his kindness. He sat up, and then stood.

"Thank you, Ratchet, I suppose I should leave now." The thought of returning to that small and enclosed base was not pleasing, but he was too exhausted to fly any more then what was required to get him there, so he could lie down and recharge, a recharge he knew would be deeper and more restful than any he had had since the trine bond had been severed.

"Won't you stay for a recharge and then some energon?" Ratchet asked. "It won't obligate or commit you to anything, it comes under the heading of medical treatment, as it will help keep you healthy."

At that moment, Starscream could have happily kissed the medic, something that told him he needed to recharge sooner rather than later. He held off on kissing Ratchet, but he did smile and incline his head in assent.

"Well, if you are offering, I may as well accept, why waste a free recharge in a real recharging unit?" he said, having noticed that Ratchet had such compritive luxuries at the far end of the med bay.

"Ratchet gave the Military the blueprints for them, and gave them some new part designs and tips on keeping wear and tear in their drones to a minimum in return." Thundercracker said. "Skywarp and I have done some work and contributed some of the money, so there is an extra-big berth he had installed so we could both recharge together. I'm sure that we three can all get in with some imagination and creative wriggling. Come on." He and Skywarp took Starscream by an arm each, leading him to the spacious unit, and indeed, after some shifting and adjustment, the lid pulled down and locked with a muffled click.

Happy that the Air Commander would send at least six of the next twelve hours recharging, and likely the other six becoming reacquainted with his trine, Ratchet moved over to a recharge chamber himself, deciding to get the rest while he had the time.

He had a feeling that the next few weeks would be quite full.


	14. Chapter 14

The Price Of Power.

Epilogue.

When Starscream and the other two finally exited the recharge chamber, they found a reception committee waiting for them. Optimus, Megatron, Elita and Ratchet had gathered and were sat waiting.

"What is it?" asked Starscream.

"We've been thinking," Optimus said. "At the moment, there are three distinct groups of Cybertronians. There is you and yours, because although I could invite you to join us and become Autobots, I'm not convinced you would accept, and in fact a separeate, autonomous group of your own could be an advantage to us all. There are, of course, us Autobots, and then there is Soundwave's group. I was thinking, we could put together a council of sorts, to exchange news of relevance to us all."

Megatron spoke next. turning to look at Starscream.

"Optimus would represent the Autobots, Soundwave could represent the colonists, you could represent those new arrivals who do not wish to belong to either of the other groups. We only ask you one thing: please try to stop members of your group from rampaging and causing general damage: the humans would retaliate, and we can't say we'd blame them."

"A council, and you want _me_ to represent the Decepticons of Earth?" Starscream asked.

"Well, as I am now the Prime's protector, and the Decepticon cause of universal conquest is pretty unobtainable, I imagine there will be a fair few Decepticons who will get here and not know what to do with themselves," Megatron stated. "You could give them somewhere to go, where they do not have to ally with Autobots, or go to a colony they may not wish to go to. We can help you gain links with humans, and you can retain diplomatic links with us, by which we can ensure your base gains any supplies it may need, but remain autonomous. The choice, Starscream, is yours and your trine's."

"I…I accept," he said, a bit stunned. "For now, at least. I would need to see how this would work before committing fully. I need to find an appropriate location for a base, I may need to return for refuelling."

"That's fine," said Optimus. "Thank you, you will help solve the problem of rogue Decepticons causing mischief due to a lack of leadership. I am sure a noble Seeker like yourself can keep them under control."

Starscream couldn't help but preen at the praise.

Elita stepped forward.

"Starscream, I have decided that I will give you the chance to court me, as you asked. I would like to get to know you as a prospective lover, rather than as an enemy."

Starscream stopped preening and nodded, smiling and extending a hand, which Elita took. He carefully drew her to him.

"May I suggest then, Lady Elita, that I take you for a flight, hold you in my arms, and share with you as much as I can the glory of the sky." He smiled. "This time without wrist restraints."

Elita chuckled.

"That sounds a lovely idea, Councillor Starscream." she said. Starscream pulled a face.

"Just Starscream please. Titles such as 'councillor', or as on Cybertron, 'Senator', were part of what began our original world's problems in the first place. I will merely represent my group and give them a leader to give direction. Otherwise, can we not be equal?"

"Well, in that case, drop the 'lady'. We will just be Starscream and Elita." she said.

Starscream nodded. He moved his hand towards the door. "Then shall we? We can at least find out if it is a good day for flying?"

"Mild winds, sunny, and temperate." she said. "Mirage just gave me a weather update."

"Perfect, then. Let's go."

As the two walked out of the medical bay, hand in hand, Optimus and Megatron watched them leave, smiling.


End file.
